Charles Warmonk's Guide to Getting Better Loot
'Intro' Let me start out by saying (that way I don’t waste any your time) that you need to complete Black Pearl Quest and Raven’s Cove Quest first! I have not learn why this must be done but for some reason this trick (method) of getting better loot does not work if not completed. (Still in testing) 'Summary (For those of you who don’t like to read a lot. Like me -_-)' Here is the short version of the trick (method) of getting more skull chest/better loot. It is Not to pick anything out of Loot pouches, Loot Chests, or Loot Skull Chests (Unless it is really rare, famed or legendary) this trick (method) should start to work within 30-60 enemies (Also still in testing). You may look inside any of the loot that you may plunder, but don’t take anything out of it unless you want to reset your percentage of getting Loot Skull Chest (Better loot). 'The Explanation (For those who want to know how it works./or just want correct me like crazy O_o)' Ugh Ok now the explanation were to start. Hmm well I’ll just run through it and you can ask question if you don’t understand something ok? You have a percentage for each of the five loots drops here they are. 1. Nothing 40% if you have not done a good amount of damage. 2. Loot pouch 30% 3. Loot Chest 15% 4. Loot Skull Chest 10% 5. Legendary Drop/Loot Skull Chest. 5% 'ß 'ß (Still a theory, but does seem to work) These are the five loot drops I believe in (known as loot payout). Here is how it can alter these in your favor. When you get nothing (1. Nothing 45%), your loot percents (2-5) goes up and your percentages of getting nothing (1. Nothing 45%) goes down, and adds on to your loot chances (2-5). And when you pick up good loot like Loot Chest or bad Loot Skull Chest (ones with only gold and weak rare junk, you all know what I’m talking about) your chances of getting nothing (1. Nothing 45%) goes up and takes away from your loot percentages (1-5). So…. When you don’t pick up any of the loot (in theory) your chances/Percents of getting better loot (2-5) should be going up surely but slowly. 'Results of me using loot trick (method)' Well I right after finished doing Black Pearl Quest (As level 50 I know pretty sad -_-) and already completed Raven’s Cove Quest I went to Tormenta and was shooting everything using loot trick (Method) and BAM I got Doom rattler (Famed Cursed Blade.) Then later that month was using loot trick (method) at Raven’s Cove were four ghosts are using blunderbuss. After I believe were 30-60 rounds of ghosts BAM I got Legendary World Eater Blade best Sword in the game. Also have got MANY MANY Famed weapons. At the moment I have 22 famed in inventory, and that’s just the ones I kept. Well that’s the Loot trick (method) of getting better loot. Yep that’s it all I’ve got so far. So feel free to tell me about how this trick works for you the player. Also to respond back telling me how much of this you read, if I missed spelled something, or you just had a Question. Thank you for your time. This has been Charles Warmonk Category:Guides